Too Late
by Kairi the Strong
Summary: After Tamaki leaves with Eclair, after Haruhi gets to the bridge too late, what will happen to the rest of the Host Club? Will they go back to normal or will they remain a family? Its hard to tell with the loss of not only Tamaki, but of Kyouya's will.
1. Too Late

She was too late. She couldn't stop him. She couldn't save him and now things would begin to unravel. She wasn't too worried about the seniors, or for the two in her class, but of the one second year. He had just had his best friend taken away, the one person that knew him the best.

There she stood, in that carriage at the end of the bridge, staring long past the time the red car had driven out of sight. She knew the others were trying to get her attention, all but one, who looked hurt and betrayed. She finally turned to them, face blank, and gazed at them.

Red, dirty blond, black, red, black, but no gold.

Gold, caramel, grey, gold, grey, yet no violet.

"I'm sorry. I was too late to stop him." She didn't even recognize her own voice, so blank, empty.

The others didn't meet her gaze, though she didn't care. She knew they blamed her. She blamed her, too. They also blamed him, blamed him for giving in so easily. For leaving their family. Leaving them without the light-hearted fool that they loved. She knew they would never truly forgive the blond haired, violet eyed, idiot.

"Let's go. We have to return to school and announce the closing of the Host Club." There it was the final day of the prestigious Ouran Host Club, the club that lasted only two years, yet left a lasting impression. "Mori-senpai, will you take the carriage?"

The tall, stoic senior let out a brief, "Aa," before the others went into the waiting limo.

…………………………………………

He couldn't believe it. After all that the idiot had made him go through, he just leaves? And now, he had to tell the entire upper-class that he, an Ootori, had failed at bringing someone in line. He unconsciously rubbed the place that, just the other day, had been slapped by the one person he wanted to respect him.

His gaze wandered to the other three teens in the limo with him. The girl's eyes were hollow, determined look, so familiar to them all, gone. Replaced with emptiness. The other two were already reverting to their old selves, their world closing off almost more than ever.

…………………………………………….

They had finally gotten to the school, sitting in the Third Music Room for what might be the last time. He ran a hand through his orange hair, sighing. He had to ask "Kyouya-senpai, why did Tono leave? He didn't love her, so why? Why did he abandon us like this!?"

"His mother." They all turned to the door where the chairman of Ouran Academy stood, looking older than ever. "He was told he'd see his mother again."

He couldn't believe that and, obviously, his twin couldn't either. "You mean he left us because he wanted to see his mother!? I thought that no one knew where she was! Would she even appreciate that!?"

"No." This, Kaoru noted, came not from Suou-sama, but from the youngest Ootori. "She will be very disappointed in him."

"Correct." The dean turned to leave. "Oh, and Kyouya, you're father wishes to speak to you."

He, the youngest twin, was the only one to notice the Shadow King's eyes close for a fraction longer. He was the only one to notice Kyouya stiffen slightly, hands clenching. A moment later, a blank mask came on, his voice almost emotionless as he told the dean his thanks.

"I'll see you later." Those words, he felt, might just be the last genuine thing they heard from his lips.

…………………………………………

He was already in the room when his son walked in. He didn't acknowledge the teen's entrance until he had sat on the opposite couch. The head of the Ootori family stood, regarding his youngest son with cold, calculating eyes. "You are a disgrace, Kyouya. First you form that foolish club with that blasted Suou child. I told you to get close to him, not create unprofitable past times. Then you befriend a commoner, and now this. You failed at bringing the Suou heir back and, by trying and failing, you brought shame to the Ootori name."

Kyouya's fists clenched ever so slightly, almost not enough for Ootori Yoshio to see, but see he did. "And control your emotions, it's unsightly." He watched as the boy before him finally broke. He nearly had, two years previously, before the Suou brat came. Once that boy came, Kyouya had become stronger, more like a first born heir than a third son. Of course, now he had a reason to curse that mistake of a son that Suou had.

"And, Kyouya, I strongly suggest keeping ties with the Hitachiin, Morinozuka, and Haninozuka families."

A final, defeated sigh came from the youngest Ootori child. "Whatever you say, Father." Yoshio smirked. Perhaps, he thought, having his third son completely obedient now would have advantages. He nodded, dismissing his once unbroken son.

…………………………………………

I figured that the only thing that could break Kyouya would be Tamaki leaving followed directly by his father's strong insults and criticisms. I don't know if I want to continue this or not. Tell me if I should or not.


	2. Moving On

He gazed at his slightly younger brother, still wondering how everything had happened. They had gone back to their closed off world, the world of Hikaru, Kaoru, and now Haruhi. Haruhi herself had gone back to wearing her old, oversized clothes and completely absorbed herself in her school work. Boring, but at least she still could tell them apart…

Hunny and Mori were on his to-be-avoided list, for they brought back to many good memories of the Host Club and the blond backstabber. He'd never been fond of the Frenchman, tolerating him for his brother only. All of it was for Kaoru, to protect him from this pain. Yet, this still happened and his dislike for the blond boiled over to hatred.

He could barely look at Kyouya anymore either, it was unbearable. He always had a plastic, perfect third son look to him now. Never had he thought that the Shadow King would break so easily. Of course, many things he didn't expect happened, like falling for Haruhi, becoming more open with others, even separating from Kaoru a bit. Never again. They'd never open their world to anyone but Haruhi again, it was just a sure way to get hurt.

That was his resolve. Never let him, Haruhi or Kaoru get hurt ever again. Never. And if that blond showed his face around any of them again there'd be hell to pay.

…………………………………

He had noticed the change in his cousin immediately, everyone did. Mitsukuni was always obvious. He had rejoined the karate club, to Yasuchika's enjoyment. He began to leave Usa-chan at home and eating cake less often. In short, his cousin, who not long ago was as happy go lucky as their ex-president, was now the cold karate club captain. He wouldn't do anything, though. As long as Mitsukuni was safe and well, he could do as he wished.

Though sometimes, he did wish his cousin would revert to the child mindset he once had. He himself acted as normally as possible, watching over his cousin, perhaps in fear that he'd leave as well. It was childish, he knew, to hold on to what they had left, for the only way to move on was to forget but, watching the first years, especially Haruhi, close in on themselves hurt him immensely.

…………………………………

_In the dojo of Ouran Academy, a short teen stood, facing a taller opponent. As the two, so alike in looks, fought, the teen's thoughts wandered._

He knew that Takashi was worried, he could always tell. He knew he was acting strange, like always. It was just he couldn't get over these betrayals. First, Tama-chan… no. Tamaki. First Tamaki, then Kyouya, and now the twins and Haru-chan. He didn't blame the first years, it was only natural. The twins were predictable, falling back into the world they lived in for years. What was unexpected was them taking Haru-chan with them.

He had always liked Haru-chan because she didn't treat him like he was a baby all the time. She did when he was being excessively childish, of course. He deserved that treatment, but he'd be the first to admit that he harbored small feelings for her. Unfortunately, the time to tell was gone, so he'd move on.

His thoughts turned darker. Kyouya. The Ootori became a pawn in his father's game so easily. Their undefeatable vice president submitted so easily. It made Tamaki's departure that much worse. If they were 'family' then why did Tamaki leave? If they were family, then why did he break Haru-chan's heart? If they were family, then why would he help break Kyouya's will?

_He began to fight his opponent harder and did not notice a new spectator come in._

Once, a long time ago it seemed, he had said, very childishly, that messing with his friends is a big no-no. Obviously, the Frenchman and Ootori hadn't heard him or had not taken seriously. Heh, they thought him a child while he was older then them all, while he knew the ways of the world better than the rest of them.

_His opponent began to falter. His moves became even faster, harder, more ruthless. The new spectator stood in shock at him._

A revelation came to him. He'd get Haru-chan… Haruhi, to stay opened to all of them and he'd protect her from Kyouya. He wouldn't allow her to go through that hurt again. Never again.

_His opponent was on the ground in a sitting position. He nodded to this person and said happily, "You're getting better, Chika. Much better." His opponent nodded, a small frown gracing his features, as if finally noticing something different._

"_You've changed, Mitsukuni… I'm not sure whether it's good or not, now." With that, his taller, younger opponent, his brother, left, saying in a low voice to the spectator, "Help him, Fujioka-san. Bring him back."_

………………………………

He was not at all oblivious to his daughter's emotions, he just normally chose to go with his own. After all, she was always so cute and innocent. He was able to tell right away that something was wrong, though. She had walked in and told him, toneless and emotionless, not to contact Kyouya-kun or mention the host club again. She stopped eating breakfast, started getting picked up by those charming twins in her class, who, without that rambunctious blond, weren't very energetic.

He, as her father, was worried. What, he wondered, had happened at the club or with Kyouya-kun that would put her in a worse depression than when her mother died? Of course, it only took one meeting with the dean of Ouran Academy to find out what exactly happened to his dear daughter. Hearing of the blond who, despite popular belief, he was quite fond of, he was enraged. All that added to his anger was seeing Kyouya-kun again, nothing like he was before. He seemed fake, unreal, not Kyouya-kun.

… He'd have to speak with Haruhi about her health, though. Skipping breakfast and studying all night was making her weaker and paler… It had to stop.

…………………………………………………

Chapter two, done. It's begging to end up more HaruHunny, huh? I won't do open pairings, no dating, just comfort. Now, I will do a chapter three, but I'm not sure whether I'll keep going from there, alright?

Until next time, Kairi the Strong out.


	3. Truely Moving On

He was doing his normal morning training when his brother ran out. "Taka! There's a call for you!" Odd. He put away his sword and walked into the house, quickly picking up the phone. "Hm?"

"Ah, Morinozuka-kun. This is Suou Yuzuru. I have a request."

"Ah?"

"I need you to have everyone who was in the Host Club to meet in the Third Music Room after school. There's something that needs to be done. Will you do it?"

He was silent for a moment. What kinds of wounds would it bring back to the younger students? To Mitsukuni? But, also, could it do good for them? … "Yeah."

"Thank you." The line went dead. Morinozuka Takashi sighed, feeling far older than he was.

…………………………………………………………………..

She sighed, looking to the boys on either side of her. She had known that her father was perceptive enough to tell that she wasn't happy. That was why he had forced her to eat breakfast this morning and probably told the twins to make sure she ate her lunch as well. She didn't like worrying them, but….

Then she remembered, a while a go, at the beach, someone had said to apologize when you worry someone…

"Hey guys?"

Kaoru looked over to her. "Hm? What is it Haruhi?"

"I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Yeah well," Hikaru was looking out the window, "we don't exactly blame you. You were upset over what _he_ did. If anyone needs to apologize, it's _him_.

Kaoru's gaze moved to his brother. "But, Hikaru, what if he did apologize? What would you do then?"

"I'll never forgive him. Not for what he did to everyone. I can't forgive, and I can't forget." The golden eyes stared at her. She wasn't exactly surprised; she hadn't expressed such strong dislike for anyone in their presence. "Everyone is so different now. I guess it's a good thing I have you two." She smiled sadly.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around her. "You'll always have us, Haruhi."

"We'll never leave you."

"Thank you."

And as the car drove on, Fujioka Haruhi began to move on.

………………………………………………………………..

He sighed, eyes closed, relishing the time away from people. He wasn't blind, he knew the others were avoiding him. He knew Haruhi was slowly wasting away. He knew the twins were worse than ever, the Hunny-senpai was back in Karate.

He also knew that the first years were avoiding all of them and that the third years were respecting that. So it was odd when he had come into the refectory and saw Mori-senpai talking to the Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi.

He had ducked out quickly, hating himself for it. What kind of coward couldn't face their former club mates? He was currently sitting in the former club room, sitting where that blond used to sit if he would pout at the window. It was also the last place he had seen him. His glasses sat on a table a quick walk away. He didn't notice someone come in until the person spoke.

"Kyouya. How long have you been sitting here?"

He looked up to see Haruhi, the girl that had seen something in him…. No, in all of them, that no one else could. He didn't speak, didn't answer or ask why she was there, yet she answered his question anyway.

"Mori-senpai said that Superintendent Suou told him to get us all here… The twins were taking a while so…" She shook her head and sat across from him, her large brown eyes searching his own. "I'm a bit disappointed in you, senpai. I'd thought that you'd try to get him back, not turn into what you have."

He stared at her, eyes wide. They reverted back to the normal expression quickly though, his mental barriers coming up. "I don't know what you mean, Haruhi. I'm as I always was."

"Fine, don't listen to me, Kyouya-senpai. But you know, the more barriers you put up, the easier you are to read."

Ootori Kyouya smiled inside himself. Yes, Haruhi really was interesting.

………………………………………………………………

A bit of a happier chapter, even though its filler. They're starting to move on, so things will either get better or worse.

And if you want Tamaki to come back, or if you don't, take the poll on my profile.


	4. Getting better

After long delay, here's the next chapter of Too Late. Again, I don't own Ouran.

* * *

The club was assembled for the first time since the incident. He briefly wondered whether or not it was a good idea, coming here again. He looked up to his cousin, smiling slightly, but knowing his eyes showed his inner worry. Takashi nodded slightly, agreeing. They had gotten there before the twins and had walked in on Haru-chan reprimanding Kyou-chan. He could see the old Kyou-chan… No, the real Kyou-chan breaking his mask and he believed maybe, just maybe, things were getting better. He made a mental note to bring Usa-chan back.

…

She smiled at the boys around her. She had missed all of them. The girl was glad she had gotten to talk to Kyouya, and not with the twins or anyone else there. He was different when there wasn't anyone else around. Though she was glad he didn't notice Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai walk in, simply because it meant they got to see him as he really is. And she knew things could get better after all.

..

They had been reluctant to come to the music room. To be completely honest, they only went because Haruhi was already there. They walked into a relatively comfortable silence, which shocked the younger slightly. He had expected… He didn't really know what he expected but it wasn't this. It was worse in his imagination.

The older was less shocked, he knew Haruhi wouldn't blow up at the others, and Hunny-senpai wouldn't hurt them unless they really deserved it. The two caught each other's eye, identical, and agreed. Things had gotten much better.

…

The six were relaxed, girl catching up with the older students as the twins tried to annoy her. The smallest had magically gotten his bunny back, and things were as close to normal as they would get. But, as the door opened, they froze. Six pairs of eyes were glued to the person in the doorway, the boy with golden hair.

* * *

And there you have it. It might take a bit for the next chapter, I have issues getting into Tamaki's character.


	5. End

He knew things had changed when he returned. It wasn't that hard to guess, but it was far worse than he'd imagined. He could see the twins, in their shell, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai standing quietly to keep things from shattering, Haruhi, back in that outfit, that hideous outfit. And him… His best friend… He could only watch as that mask dropped over his face.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, lets go…" The bunny in the third year's arms reflected his emothion, anger and disappointment. He stumbled back as the twins, following the elder's instructions, pushed past him. He gazed at Mori-senpai, who merely shook his head, closing the door behind him and his cousin. Leaving him to face the two most hurt people.

The girl sighed. "Please sit." He did so, shrinking at the stares of the two. "Why did you come back?"

The question shouldn't have shocked him, but it did. "Because… We're like a family, right?"

"If we're like a family, then why did you leave? Why did you tear that family apart!"

"Haruhi." Both turned toward the previously silent member. "Enough. Let's go."

She nodded, getting to her feet. "If that's what you want, senpai… Sure." The two left, leaving the blond behind, more confused than ever.

…

He watched as the two left, their faces unreadable. His cousin looked up at him before going into the room. He looked at the blond, usually so energetic, looking depressed and confused. When the boy spoke, it was shaky. "W-what happened to everything? I thought… I thought everyone would be better without the Host Club around… Everyone seemed so troubled by it…."

"Tamaki." Purple met grey. "It was never like that."

His cousin nodded. "He's right, Tama-chan… And you should have realized that from the beginning. Haru-chan is all that's keeping Hika-chan and Kao-chan as open as they are. And Kyou-chan…." He trailed off, gazing at the door. "The Host Club was a bright point for most of us, and when you left, it fell apart."

The blond sputtered. "B-but I'm back now! Can't that fix it."

He shook his head. "No. Unfortunately, its only made the wound worse." A pause. "Oh, and avoid Renge."

He saw the blond wince, probably imagining the things the girl would do to him. He understood the reasoning, but he still couldn't ever approve. He watched the second year nod. "I understand. But I'm not leaving again… Even if they hate me. At least… I helped them at some point….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

And that is the end of Too Late. If you want to make a sequel to it or something like that, feel free too, but at least mention me once, yeah?


End file.
